Darkness Consumes
by elusivecheshirecat
Summary: The oldest Fourtris child wasn't always like that. She used to be happy. But now nothing matters. Not until a mysterious and jocular amity girl shows up and challenges everything she's ever believed. Maybe she's finally found a friend, not a follower. But she'll be damned if she admits it.


It was Saturday, 5:47 A.M. November sixth when one Tris Eaton awoke screaming and effectively waking her husband, Tobias Eaton, up.

Jumping up in alarm, Tobias Eaton - or more commonly known as Four - threw back the covers and ran to his wife's side. "What's wrong?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'what's wrong?' My fucking water broke, you dolt!"

Four winced at both his lover's harshness - although he knew it was due to the hormones - and the loudness of her voice. He had to no idea she could scream this loud. And he thought she had screamed the loudest in ecstasy when they were dealing with the conceiving part of the pregnancy.

"Um," he stuttered, clueless to what he should do, "stay right here, I'll get my shoes and the wheelchair!"

"Oh like I have anywhere else to go!" Tris didn't really mean to be this rude with him but with the hormones and double the pain what with having twins and all.

Moments later, Four came hopping back into the room, fumbling with his left shoe, nearly knocking down a lamp and a vase. With his right hand, he dragged the foldable wheelchair behind him, quickly helping his wife up and getting her into the chair.

"Hold on, babe." He nervously muttered, pushing the wheelchair. After they had successfully made it out of the apartment, Four picked up his pace towards the infirmary all the while Tris was screaming:

"Move, pregnant lady about to blow coming through!"

People jumped out the way. Pregnant women about to give birth occurred quite often and the father of the pregnant woman's children normally weren't afraid to run over someone with the wheelchair. This was no exception.

Thankfully due to all the screaming Tris was doing, the nurses knew exactly what to do and were ready for her before they had even arrived at the infirmary. When Four pushed her through the infirmary doors three nurses were standing by. Two of the nurses took hold of the wheelchair and set her on the stretcher and began rolling her away while the other pulled Four aside go and sign some papers.

Four tried to push the woman aside to follow after his pregnant wife but to no avail. The woman was a lot stronger than she looked. She had an iron grip. Damn it, move out the way!

"Please sir, if you'd just fill out the forms you'd be able to see your partner as quick as possible. We only need you to sign your name real quick and the rest you can fill out later!" The nurse begged, gripping their clipboard.

Tobias huffed and roughly grabbed the clipboard out of the woman's hands. "Fine," he growled, gripping the pen provided with enough force and intensity to break it in half. After signing his name in three different places with an unintentional messy scrawl, he pushed the clipboard into her chest.

He motioned towards the direction he had seen his wife disappear to and said with slight bitterness, "Now if you'd show me to where my pregnant wife is that would be spectacular."

Full of calmness and patience built from years of experience, the woman led him to the room without a trace of annoyance at Tobias's flippancy.

Tobias knew where his wife was long before the nurse had showed him where she was, her screaming gave away that much. He tried to go in, but the nurse stopped him. He glared at her, and she ignored it.

Instead she pointed towards a blue gown and cap ands handed him some gloves. "If you go in there unprotected, you could harm either yourself, your wife, or your unborn children." He nodded, grabbing them quickly, glad she had warned him. He suddenly felt just a little guilty for his attitude, but the feeling quickly went away when she opened the door to his screaming wife's room.

When he entered, her eyes automatically found him and she screamed louder, yelling how much she hated him. He rushed to her side immediately, grabbing her hand and squeezing only to have her squeeze his hand back harder.

"Ooh, I think this one's ready to come out!" One of the many nurses shouted.

"Push," another ordered.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, you bastard!" was her first response.

"Push harder!"

A scream was heard.

"One more push!"

Tris pushed as hard as pelvis would allow her, though she could've sworn she was crapping herself while doing so. She pushed and pushed, squeezing Tobias's hand with a ouch force and intensity to break in half. It was safe to say that Tris's screams weren't the loudest.

One final push, and a wail joins the cacophony of noise.

"One more push," a nurse gritted out. And push Tris did.

And the head of the second child followed. Tears streaked Tris's face, some out of pain, others out of joy. But the tears that streaked Tobias's face were purely joyful.

They placed the firstborn in Tobias's arms as they cleaned up the second. "Say hi to your oldest child, your baby girl," the same nurse who he had been less than nice with the entire time smiled.

He smiled down at her as she wriggled in his arm. He moved closer to his wife as the youngest was placed in her arms. "Your youngest is a boy."

"A boy and a girl," Tobias smiled down at his family.

"This is unbelievable." And to Tris, it totally was. To have two children with the man she loved was a dream come true.

"What should we name them?"

Tris frowned, unsure of what name to pick out of the thousands rolling through her head. "How about you pick her name and I'll pick his?" She offered. He nodded.

Tobias was the first to answer. "Mischief Elixir Eaton. That will be my baby girl's name."

"It's beautiful."

"How about Cassius?" Tris finally decided on her youngest child's name after a long period of silence. "Cassius Hectic Eaton."

The nurses smiled. "Mischief and Cassius. What wonderful names for such wonderful children."

That day was pretty much set in stone after that. They had gotten a bigger apartment to make room for the twins. They had gone shopping for baby clothes, which was slightly difficult because most Dauntless clothing was designed for teenagers. They had even bought toys - though the toys were fake knifes. But oh well.

Each day the twins grew and grew and grew.

They had taken their first steps in the same day, said their first words on the same day, and had even learned how to throw a knife on the same day. (All of which were surprising on how hey managed to do it on the first day.)

They had, obviously, grown up together. But when they were twelve, things started to change.

Slowly the inseparable duo rarely stayed in the same room longer than what was required. They were always bickering, they never got along, they screamed profanities at each other daily. It would seem like a miracle if they had decided to say one nice thing to each other.

Mischief (and don't you dare attempt giving her a nickname,it won't end well!) was popular but didn't do anything to really obtain that popularity. She usually just sat and read and kept to herself. She was sarcastic and often had a bad attitude. The reason she was so popular and had so many followers - couldn't call them friends because she could barely tolerate them - was because she was a true beauty. With her mother's blonde hair and pale blue eyes matched with her father's strong jawline, she was truly gorgeous and she knew it too.

Cassius, although he preferred to be called by his middle name Hectic and wouldn't respond to anything else, was the complete opposite. He was popular because he was outgoing and nice, but he was nowhere near quite as popular as his older sister no matter how hard he tried. With his father's facial structure, dark brown hair, strong build, and mother's eyes, girls fell to his heels with a single glance in their direction. He was always honest. He's most likely never told a lie, but he's never say that because he believes it to be a lie - that was how honest he was.

They were both exceptional fighters and were extremely intelligent but the bond that had brought them together before had disappeared. No one could fix it. Especially not in time for the Choosing Ceremony, that for them, as they were now sixteen, was in a little under a few days.


End file.
